Pinkhaired and blueeyed
by Yangu Fuyu
Summary: Set in Shippuuden. OOC.Chaos rains when a pink haired, blue-eyed 10-year-old girl drops in, literally, into everyone’s lives…. However, what is worse… is that she claims to have the last name of Uzumaki… more summary in story
1. FreefallGirl

Pink-haired and blue-eyed

Pink-haired and blue-eyed

Summary: Chaos rains when a pink haired, blue-eyed 10-year-old girl drops in, literally, into everyone's lives…. However, what is worse… is that she claims to have the last name of Uzumaki… and to be from the future, but WHY has this little girl been sent back in time… and why can't she remember what her father looks like? Set in Shippuuden. OOC

Chapter one –

Free-fall-Girl

Go figure

-- It was a peaceful day in Konoha, Naruto had no missions, and so neither did Sakura. Ironically Tsunade never let one go on a mission without the other. However, none of them expected it, but she knew something, that had something to do with Kyuubi.

Well, there was a reason _why_ I said it WAS peaceful… it wasn't to long before something was going to happen, something would happen

'Sakura-chaaaaan!' A blonde-haired whiskered teenager whined.

'What?' The pink-haired female asked sighing; knowing what was going to happen

'I'm booored!'  
By the end of _bored_ her eye was twitching.

'Can you at LEAST do something without yelling MY name all the time!?'

'…' he knew she was angry, he also knew what happened to him when she was angry. He was lucky enough not to be in hospital…

'Why don't we go to Tsunade-baa-sama?'

Sakura started to twitch. Naruto hid his head. 'Just a suggestion…'

'Yeah! Maybe I can get a babysitter for you!'

Naruto blinked

'What's a babysitter?'

Sakura almost hit herself in the forehead. Of course, he didn't know what a babysitter was. Sakura frowned torn between sadness and anger, said nothing more on the subject.

They were at Tsunade's office and Naruto, being Naruto got the first to say something before Sakura could behead him

'Tsunade-baa-Sama, is there any missions, yet?'

Tsunade slammed her fists down on her table

'No! Naruto! You have the day off! Why can't you GO and DO something?!'

Naruto had that blank look on his face, which both Tsunade and Sakura frowned at

'Go out and do something?'

'Yes, like eat. You're always hungry.'

Naruto still had that blank look on his face—

_**CRAAAAASHHH!!**_

'WHAT THE SHIT?!'

The door to the office opened;

'WHAT THE SHIT?!'

As the rubble smoke cleared;

'WHAT THE SHIT! Are you okay?!'

Several voices answered back

Sakura could see Naruto looked shell-shocked and Tsunade looking angry, and the four who came rushing in, looking worried and confused.

They all saw Naruto move and poke something

'What ARE you doing?'

'Hey….' His voice sounded confused. 'There's someone here.'

More yelling ensued for healers.

Under the rubble was indeed a body, they cleared enough to see that the body was female.

Naruto's head moved to one side in confusion. Then looked up to the ceiling

'How far did she fall?'

'I don't know…'

They cleared more rubble

'Hey! Hey! Sakura-chan! Is she related to you? She has pink hair like you do!'

Everyone looked to Sakura who looked near wide-eyed-hysteria

'I have no idea who she is!' Then she rounded on Naruto. 'Just coz someone has pink hair doesn't mean they're related to me!'

A person came running in

'Tsunade-Sama… That girl… she appeared outta nowhere…'

Everyone stared at this news

Several healers cried as they found a kunai impaled through her

As the girl was, being carried away to the hospital Sakura turned to Naruto

'I guess we have a mission now.'


	2. Rose

Chapter 2 – Rose

Go figure

-- I felt numb… I didn't know why

But I had no idea where I was, the last I remembered was a LOT of pain and a LOT of darkness. Sweet. Death.

I felt the bed underneath me  
so I guess someone saved me.

'_Who is she?'_

'_How'm I meant to know? She has no identification!'_

'_Okay! Okay! Calm down! What I mean was, is she a ninja…? She has no identification, no symbol for a clan… mind you… she seems a little young for a clan symbol… Is she just a normal little girl…?'_

Whoa!_** Little girl?! **__I am the least far from the normal LITTLE GIRL!_

I couldn't wake up. I knew that.

I was falling. Falling into that darkness.

I kept falling.

I couldn't see the light anymore

'_Rose.'_

_Huh?_

'_Rose, dear. Wake up'_

_Huh?_

'_Come on, Rose, didn't we promise that you wouldn't go into the dark that you would always see that light, you need to see?'_

_Yeah… Yeah, we did…_

However, things changed.

I don't even remember you anymore.

'_Keep living for me, my little Rose.'_

_Dad? _

…_..Is that you…?_

'_Wake up, my dear Rose.'_

--

I woke up seeing white walls. Great. The hospital.

Why was I in the hospital?

I don't need to be in the hospital.

'Oh, you're awake?'

I blinked and turned my head on the pillow to see an image of myself

Well, an ALMOST image of myself

She reminded me of my mother. If she was older, I mean.

'….Huh?' Came my weak response. I was tired, I hate waking up.

She smiled at me. I frowned at her

Then I tried to get up

'Ah-ha! You shouldn't be trying to get up!'

I turned to her and grinned, 'its okay,'

She stared at me

'You got impaled with a kunai!'

'Really? Must have blacked out, my mother is gonna kill me.'

'Who are you, anyways?'

'First keepers, you first.'

'I'm Haruno Sakura.'

That was when I almost fell

That was my mother's maiden name… before she got married

'H-Haruno?' I stammered, she looked at me, puzzled

'Yeah, that's my last name….' I stared at her

This couldn't be my mother!

I felt my head side to one side… Well not yet anyway

I wonder what would happen when I say my name….

I rather not!

'What's your name?'

Shit-cakes.

'Um…'

'Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!'

I frowned, I looked to "Sakura-chan" who was turning around and stalking up the ward and clipped a boy on the mouth

'Quiet! Do you wanna wake the whole hospital up?'

He grinned to her… That was _**MY**_ grin!

Sakura sighed then whacked him slightly over the head

'How many times have you done that?' I asked, meaning the whacking over the head thing, bashing him up in general.

Both the boy and Sakura looked at me

'Um… several times…. Why…?'

'…No reason…'

I was staring at a younger version of my father… I knew that! My mother always said that he called her _Sakura-chan_, she never told me why.

That was when the pain in my stomach came

…And no, it's not the girls thing.

I gritted my teeth and held my stomach. They both saw and came running

'Are you okay?!'

No matter how many times this happens, my mum always asks me that.

Well, in this case, I forgive her, she doesn't know.

'I'm… Fine…!'

'Are you sure…?'

I looked at the blonde boy; he had whiskers on the sides of his face. I knew where the trait came from; I had them, if I didn't conceal them. I'm smart.  
Not

I almost fainted. The pain was worse then other times

'Maybe you should lie down…'

Yeah, sure… I'll lie down…And let the pain over rule me…  
_**I think not!**_

The pain was gone as soon as it came.

I was glad for that fact.

I looked up again, their concern wasn't really needed. The people that were standing in front of me, they were virtually complete strangers…

I looked to would-be-father. I actually didn't know if he was my father or not. My mum never said if there was more then just father who called her _Sakura-chan_

'Um… So... you're name is…?'

'Oh. My name is Uzumaki Naruto.'

I was right

'Really?'

Both of them frowned and Naruto nodded

'Cool.'

'You never told us your name–'

Tsunade came stalking up the ward. I knew her. Her anger over ruled my mothers!

I nearly hid.

'Why are you sitting up!?'

Yep, I wanted to hide.

'Um… I'm fine…?'

'Really?'

I nodded, scared

'You come up from nowhere, crash into the Hokage's tower; had a KUNAI impaled into you… And you say you're alright?'

'Um… Yeah… I've had worse… Did you say I crashed into the Hokage's tower? Damn, my mother is REALLY gonna kill me!'

Everyone looked at me weirdly

'What?! I have!' I said meaning the "I've had worse" because… I don't really think they got what I was saying after that

'…'

'Like for instance, I've never known my father, my mother said he died, in some great war against Orochimaru, people bag me for my father, who he was and stuff like that, everyone wants me to be friends with _Uchiha_-_kun_! Oh la de da! I can't, get over it! People like staring at me be—eh…?'

That was when I remembered I was talking to several complete strangers.

'Whoops.'

They were all staring at me in confused wonder

'I think I let the fox outta the bag…'

With their still confused wonder look;

'Yep!'

Tsunade was the first out of the stupor

'Alright who are you, and where have you come from?'

I looked at her painfully. Then sighed, and looked down,

'… My name is Uzumaki Rose…'

'Say what?!'

My last name got everyone's attention, so enough, that I hid

'Help,'

'Okay, so you're saying your last name is Uzumaki?'

I lifted the sheet and nodded to Tsunade

'Who are your parents?'

'I'm looking at 'em.'

'SAY WHAT?!'

'Yeah, yeah. Calm down. You haven't done anything while you were drunk on sake, if you… ever… were drunk… on sake…'

This was awkward.

'How?'

'The only way that this happened was that when Uchiha Fukaku threw that damn kunai at me.' I scoffed. 'And everyone wants me to be friends with him! I'll take my life please!'

'Uchiha… Fukaku…?'

'Oh… you wouldn't know him… Um…' I frowned trying to remember. 'Oh! You probably know his father…. Uchiha Sasuke…'

'We know him!'

I ignored them. 'Just don't ask me for his wife's name… I can never remember it…. Anyways… um…'

'How old are you?'

'I'm 10. I'm a ninja… Um… when I was five or so, everyone told me not to play with snakes… Ironic… Orochimaru attack that day. Damn girly-man. Haha! Girly-man lost!'

They all looked at me

'Could you please not look at me like that…?'

'Sorry…'

'It's okay. Not used to them.'

'Why?'

'You.'

Everyone went silent

'Not that it's your fault or anything. You just like causing a scene…. Or I've been told you did…'

'Huh?'

'I've said before… I don't have a father anymore… He died while fighting Orochimaru.'

'Yay, I died.' Naruto said very sarcastically

'Hahaha!' I said following his sarcasm, and then I straightened my face, fake laughter gone 'No. I'm not laughing.'

Everyone looked at me

'You're doing it again.'

'So you were raised by your mother?'

'Yep!'

'Ah…'

'Am I… like, being interrogated or something? Coz that's happened once, everyone ganged up on me demanding that I show them Kyuubi. Not very nice. Yeah, I'm gonna go around town with a nine tailed fox on my shoulder!'

'….'

'Yay, silence! I was being sarcastic!'

'Sorry.'

'It's okay…'

'Um… so what do you parents do for a living?'

'Well… my father… I've been told was the… This is gonna go to his head…. He was the Hokage.'

'Really?'

'Hmm.'

I looked towards Naruto he looked calm. I waited…. Nothing happened

'Damsel in distress! You're meant to do something!'

'Huh?'

I sighed. 'Never mind. Anyways, my mother stayed at home, with me, but after dad died she became a part time healer.'

I looked to the window.

'Great! I told my life's story and with nothing to eat!'

They all looked to each other with a blank look

'…What do you like to eat?'

I hoped out of bed

'Aaaah!!' Females yelled

'Ramen!' Then I raced through the doors, doing several cartwheels and with laughter along the way.


	3. Mission brief, not

Chapter 3 –

Chapter 3 –

Mission brief, not

After hunting Rose down. They forced her back to the hospital where she now sat, with a pout. She never did like hospitals.

She gave puppy looks to anyone who walked past her. The males stared and the females squeezed the air out of her.

However, it didn't make her leave the hospital.

Rose was grumpy by the end of the day.

'Arrgh! Can I go now?! Seriously! I'm fudging fine!' Rose yelled to anyone who was in the vicinity who cared and listened

Sakura who was nearest looked to her

'You're fine? After all that?'

Uh, YEAH! I ran down that hallway doing cartwheels for damsel's sake!'

'You act like Naruto a lot.'

'Yeah, in more ways then one, _**now can I please leave?!**_'

'Where would you go?'

Rose blinked then had a blank look

'…'

'Didn't think of that, did you?'

'Of course not, I'm not used to being here!'

'Sorry, sorry…'

'Where… is… he… anyways…?'

It was Sakura's turn to have a blank look

'HAHA! Tables have turned! Owned!'

Sakura stared at her

'Yeah… I get that look a lot. Mostly from you. Then I bolt for the hills before you can hurt me.'

'Sakura-chan!'

Sakura turned to Rose

'There's your question answered,' Sakura told her as Naruto came running into the ward

Sakura sighed. 'What is it?'

'Tsunade gave us a mission, meaning Rose, too!'

Rose sided her head. 'Thought I was too _injured_ too do anything.' Her voice sounded very sarcastic.

Naruto shrugged

Sakura turned to Naruto

'So where are we going?'

'Where going to where we last saw Orochimaru.'

'That girly-girl?' Both Sakura and Naruto looked to her. 'Seriously. I don't know his orientation. And frankly I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!'

'I guess this is what happens when you cross an Uzumaki with a Haruno….' Tsunade said while scaring everyone

'HOLY DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!' Rose yelled and threw herself off the bed in alarm. 'DON'T DO THAT!' Rose's voice came from somewhere, and then her head popped up. Everyone stared at her

'….What…?'

'…Your face….'

'What about my face? This is MY face.'

Sakura gave her a mirror

'HOLY SHIT CAKES!'

They then heard her body scamper under the bed. 'I'm not coming out!' her voice came.

All three stared at the bed. Then Naruto got the end of the cover and turned it over the bed, Rose yelped.

'Come on.' Sakura and Tsunade turned to him, having heard his voice be so serious. 'Do you wanna go find Orochimaru?'

'Does that mean I get to fight him?'

'…Perhaps…'

'YAY! I GET TO FIGHT GIRLY-GIRL-MAN-OROCHIMARU!'

Rose was out from under the bed like a shot.

'Okay! Okay! Let's go! Let's go!' Rose said trying to pull on Naruto's arm

'It's like a female Naruto with pink hair.' Said both Tsunade and Sakura while sweat dropping at the scene of Rose trying to somehow pull them out of the room.

'_**I heard that**__!_'


	4. Kyuubi

**_(A/n: I should kill myself for the shortness. Perhaps I should get the next chapter and put it up earlier... just a though though...)_**

. . . .

Chapter 4 – Kyuubi

They found him, Orochimaru, easily…. Ironically he was looking for them

Rose got a little angry, seeing him.

'Fudging hell,' Rose growled _(A/N: she actually didn't use the word FUDGING if you know what I mean)_

'Who taught you, your manners?'

Rose grinned to Sakura

'Guess.'

Then Rose bolted towards Orochimaru, then disappeared, leaving both Sakura and Naruto blinking

Rose was running towards him, both of them saw when she reappeared, she was making several hand movements then her hand glowed blue as she went to punch Orochimaru—

When he hit her first.

She was flung back into the bushes, when her body exploded into mist

An evil giggle came from behind Orochimaru, as he turned around, a fist went flying into him, he retaliated by punching her, her body flew and exploded into mist

Both Sakura and Naruto had enough of watching, and took of into different directions then would round in him when they got closer.

Naruto felt someone push him down, as he looked up he heard,

'Down…! Leap Frog…!!' as he saw Rose jump over him, leapfrog style, then cart wheeled with one hand while the other reached for a kunai, which went for Orochimaru.

She missed, so did Sakura

They both heard Rose growl

'Fudge you.'

Then they saw both her fists prowl into Orochimaru's gut, which was when they saw several blackened streaks across her face

'That's not good.' Naruto said then started to run

For some reason, Orochimaru disappeared, and Rose, left falling

'Rose!'

Naruto caught her, with Sakura running up next to him

'Rose!' Sakura yelled as Naruto shook her a little

'She's not gonna want to ta—'

Rose groaned and looked up at Naruto

'…Dad…?'

Naruto blinked; then decided to humour her

'Yeah?'

'I'm sorry…'

Naruto frowned, 'what for?'

'I… used… it, again…'

Naruto looked to Sakura, who had no clue what was going on, shrugged. When they looked back to Rose, she had passed out again.

'Okay… I vote, going back to the hospital now.'

Naruto somehow got Rose on his back, like a piggyback ride. Then they walked back in the direction to Konoha.

'I don't understand….'

Naruto looked to Sakura

'Huh?'

'What was she saying sorry for?'

'I think it was because she used Kyuubi's chakra…'

'How could she-?!'

'I haven't figured that part out yet. But, the streaks on her face-' Naruto hosted Rose a little so Sakura could see her face, and the lightened streaks on her face, that were now showing, because Sakura hadn't seen them before, '-are the same as mine. And I have Kyuubi, so somehow _she _has Kyuubi.'

When Naruto looked over to Sakura again, she was frowning as if she didn't understand a word

'…Sorry, Sakura-chan...'

She looked at him, and smiled

'Nee! I'm trying to understand, that's all I can do!'

Naruto nodded the best he could and smiled to her

'At least you try.'


	5. Then there was two

_**(A/n: **_**_Forgive me. I have failed many people with this story.)_**

. . . .

Chapter 5 – Then there was two

Rose was somewhere comfortable, she didn't want to wake up, nor did she care for the minute where she was.

She didn't even notice that the bed she was on was a hospital bed, and she could always tell the difference.

Naruto looked down at her unconscious Rose worriedly

Sakura frowned at them, then put her hand on his shoulder

'Don't worry, she'll be fine. She has you for a father, remember?'

'Yeah. That's what I'm afraid of.'

Sakura frowned

'I don't understand…'

Naruto looked to her

'What was I like when I was smaller, Sakura-chan? What was _everyone_ else like towards me?'

Sakura froze.

She knew what he was saying now.

--

Naruto looked up and saw Sakura, but with no drinks, what she had gone to get

'Ano… Sakura-chan? Where're the drinks?'

Sakura looked at him, then smiled

'It's nice to know I haven't changed.'

'Huh?'

'Or it might be just because I'm talking to you…'

Naruto looked as if he has no idea what she was on about

'Eh… You're taller then me! You weren't five minutes ago!'

'I hope I'm taller then you!'

Then another Sakura came in, with drinks

'Eh? Ok… Um… Sakura-chan… met Sakura-chan!'

The one that wasn't holding drinks started to laugh into her hand

'It's nice to see you again, Naruto.' She looked happy, yet, sad at the same time

'Oh! I know where you come from!'

Naruto looked as if he was about to jump up and down

The both Sakura's looked at him.

He looked as if a light had finally come on

'You come from Rose's time!'

The Sakura with the drinks, put the drinks down, then whacked him over the head

'Baka, it took you that long?'

Naruto grinned at her 'Yep!'

He was hit again

'Owwie.'

Both Sakura's laughed.


	6. Then there was three

Chapter 6 –Then there was three

Rose groaned, then sat up, and then held her stomach

'Oh, what a nightmare, temporary landing failed, don't temporary land, duck-ward.'

Then she realised something

'Mum!'

She almost fell out of the bed

'Holy shit cakes! Where'd you come from?!'

Rose stared

Naruto couldn't help but look as if he had no idea what was going on

One Sakura looked deadly

'Waaah!' Rose yelped and hid under the sheets

'I'm sorry!'

Then Sakura looked as if she was frowning

'What are you apologizing for?'

Rose looked over the sheets

'No idea!'

'Argh!'

'Waaaah!'

Naruto scratched the side of his head, and the Sakura next to him had a sweat drop

'This is what I got to look forward to?'

Rose nodded

Then Naruto had gloom over him

'Ahhh!'

Now Naruto was hiding

'Rose, enough, stop scaring them,'

'What? They scared me first.'

Her mother looked at her with an eyebrow raised

'Don't give me that look please, I ain't done anything…. Expect fall into the Hokage's tower—'

'You… WHAAAT?!'

'… And had a kunai impaled in me…'

'WHAT?!'

'And… changed into Kyuubi…' by the end of her little confession she was almost hiding into the sheets

'WHAAAAAT?!'

'I'm dead.'

'You shouldn't have told her.' Naruto whispered to her

Rose poked her tongue out at him.

Then Tsunade walked in

'Wow. Two Sakura's, strange yet fine,'

'So nice to know that my appearance hasn't changed one bit,'

'You have, but people see your hair and assume...'

'Stop talking.'

'Yes, mum.'

Then Rose lost her balance

'Rose!'

Naruto caught her, then laid her down gently

She looked up at him

'Sorry… dad…'

Naruto looked pain stricken

'…It's okay… Rest… you need it…'

Rose nodded, and her eyes closed.

Naruto looked up to Rose's mother.

Somewhere between here and when she walked in Tsunade had disappeared.

'She called you "dad".'

'Yeah, the first time she did, I humoured her… Now I just answer her…'

'She hasn't had someone to call "dad" in a long time.'

Both of them had quietened

'Ever since that day, she knew when you came home. But when I only came home the day after… she came up to me, and asked if daddy was gone…'

She looked towards Rose, then frowned

'She was a lot quieter after that, when I found her after worrying too much, she'd always be near a wall staring at a plushie, which ironically is a fox.'

She chuckled. 'the first time I found her she was talking to it, saying _you're all I've got left of him, so I'm gonna take good care of you._ Of course, the village found out who she is. They didn't take it kindly. I was afraid to let her out, but in the end she sneaked out.'

By that comment, Naruto looked pained

Which she noticed. 'Not that it's your fault we never blamed you.' She smiled at him, she looked to Rose, 'she never blamed you; she might say that she does. But I think she's grateful that she has Kyuubi, in some ways.'

At this everyone frowned

'It's the one thing that you had.'

At this Naruto looked as if he understood

'Her quietness turned into silent rage; in her thoughts the Uchiha's were the reason why her father was dead…. There was a time that I didn't blame her.'

Everyone blinked to her and kept silent

'I heard her everyday, when she came home, always muttering….'

'Err, muttering what?'

'How everyone wanted her to be friends with "_Uchiha_-_kun"_, meaning Fukaku.'

'Oh,'

'She could never get along with Fukaku,'

'Uh, why not…?'

'Because he looks a heck lot like Sasuke, yet doesn't act the way at all like Sasuke, too much like his mother. You wouldn't see Sasuke saying sorry for minor things,'

Naruto blinked. 'I've been trying to picture Fukaku, now you've gone and said that, I've lost what he looks like.'

She grinned. 'Just picture a small Sasuke with lighter eye colour, and you have Fukaku,'

'Ah!' Naruto said, and then a moment later took back to frowning

'…Dad…?' a small voice said

'Huh-uh?' Naruto said looking down to Rose, who turned to him

She was about to say something when pain over took, she squizzed her eyes shut and shot out a muffled cry of pain

'Rose?!'

Naruto kneeled down to the bedside, to see her face

'She's gone white…'

'It's him.'

'_Him_?'

'You should know him well.'

'Oh.'

'…But why does Rose have this, and not Naruto?' Sakura asked her future-self

'It has something to do with her not having a seal…' she tried to explain over Rose's tears, Naruto's head shot from Rose to future-Sakura

'She doesn't have a seal?'

She shook her head

Naruto frowned

'Generic.'

'Oh, that's why.'

Naruto went back to trying to console Rose

'Bad generic gift—'

Future-Sakura stopped Sakura from saying any more, and looked worried in the direction of Rose and Naruto

'Rose? Rose, look at me, look at me, please. Come on, dear.'

Her head slowly came up; her eyes locked with pain looked to her future-father

'You know you have noting to fear,'

Everyone looked at him stunned, having heard his voice, calm, understanding, yet kind

Rose didn't say anything, even if she were able to say something

'You have nothing to fear from him,'

Everyone looked silently at him, as Rose's whimpers were less frequent

'In fact, he should fear you,'

Rose frowned questioningly to her father

'Coz if you die, what happens to him?'

Rose nodded, the whimpers of pain slowed to nothing, and she was unconscious again.

Naruto laid her down, and stood back up, only to discover, she had taken his hand, he looked up,

To several stunned faces

'Um…?'

'How'd you know to say that?'

'I've lived with her for 10 years, and I've never been able to calm her,'

Naruto just shrugged

'Hi…' a voice unknown to them said quietly, every spun around to see a miniature Sasuke.


	7. Relevance

Chapter 7 – Relevance

Chapter 7 – Relevance

Everyone stared at said mini-Sasuke

Future-Sakura yelled half-frightened, 'don't do that,' she said while placing her hand over her heart

He bowed his head, looking a little frightened. '…Sorry… Uzumaki Sakura…'

Future-Sakura looked pained

'It's okay.'

Then seeing everyone's plan faces she went;

'Oh, everyone this is Uchiha Fukaku.'

'Surely looks like Sasuke.'

Fukaku turned to Naruto

'Uzumaki Naruto?'

'…Eh…?'

Fukaku smiled a little to him. Naruto looked a little freaked out

Fukaku looked to Sakura and frowned

'...Haruno… Sakura…?'

Sakura didn't know what to do, so nodded

Then turned to future-Sakura

'I'm sorry for Uzumaki Rose; I didn't mean to hurt her.'

Everyone blinked at him

'I didn't know I could just simply touch her, to send her back.'

'Don't worry; you would have never gotten close to her anyways.'

'My father was going to ground me, but found out why I did it.'

'Well, your father is your father isn't he? He's _always_ _seemingly_ going to ground you.'

Fukaku looked to the ground, looking embarrassed

Naruto stepped in

'Why did you want to send Rose back anyways?'

'Because she didn't have a father, and it was sort of my father's fault.'

Everyone, included Future-Sakura blinked

'How do you work that one out?'

He turned to her

'Well, father was with Orochimaru at the time, and Orochimaru killed…'

'…So how does that make you responsible?'

'…'

Future-Sakura frowned, 'Sasuke wasn't with Orochimaru at the time anyways… so how could he …?' She looked beyond confused

'He's just blaming himself; I used to do it a lot.'

'A lot? You still do it now!'

'Sakura-chaaaan!' Naruto whined as she hit him

'…And because I know what is it is like to have only one parent…'

No one could really say anything to that

'Oh, you silly little time changer,' Future-Sakura said then strode over to Fukaku and hugged him forcefully, then twirled him around several time, then sat him down, he looked up with his head swaying

'…Huh…?'

'He doesn't seem to know what just happened….' Naruto whispered to Sakura

'Yep. I think she did it on purpose.'

'Hm-m.'

Fukaku got himself up, without falling over and looked to Rose who was starting to wake

'Wow, that hurts,'

'Rose!'

'Holy Damsel in distress— what is he doing here?'

Fukaku hid behind the nearest person, which just happened to be future-Sakura

'It's okay, he wants to help—'

'Help!? He threw a kunai at me!'

'Uzumaki Rose?' Fukaku's little voice came, which made Rose's loud one shrivel up

Fukaku come out from his hiding place. 'I'm sorry for throwing the kunai at you, but I knew you wouldn't let me anywhere near you to touch you, so I could send you in time…'

Rose blinked

'You impaled me… to send me here…?'

Fukaku nodded worriedly, having that scared look back into his brown-black eyes. He never did like it when Rose thought to deep of something, it always managed to scare him

'How could I forget… you're a little time changer…?' Rose said while scratching the side of her face and looking sideways

Fukaku blinked to her, like he didn't understand her thinking

'Why'd you do it?'

'So you could help get your father through the battle with Orochimaru.'

Rose frowns. 'But what if he still dies?'

'Then that's his fate. No one is meant to deal with time, or the order of things.'

'Which I remind you, is what we are doing.'

'…Why…?'

'Because I know what it's like to lose a parent.'

'…. Arigatou…'


	8. The Time Set Now

Chapter 8 – The Time Set Now

'I'm booooored!'

'You're always bored!'

'So? There's nothing to do! I'm not really allowed outside!'

'Neither am I!'

'Demo you have something to do!'

'….?'

'….'

Naruto walked in half way into when Rose said she was bored, it wasn't til he spoke that either of them noticed he was there

'I just walked in, and I have no idea what's going on…'

Rose turned around then started jumping up and down while pointing to her mother

'Dad! Dad! Tell her to let me outside!'

Naruto blinked

'She'll hurt me.'

Rose looked stumped, as if she knew that were possible

'Sorry, kid, I don't wanna die, okay?'

Rose slowly nodded

'Naruto,' a voice came warningly

'Oh dear—'

'ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'LL HURT YOU?!'

'If not, I'll be deaf…'

'NARUTO!'

Rose and Fukaku watched the commotion like a tennis match, not really understanding where this was coming from

'I think they're having fun.'

Rose turned to Fukaku

'Seriously?'

He nodded and said nothing, like usual.

--

Many reports came in to Tsunade from around Konoha

What she said, it was "a lot of weird stuff"

A lot of it even went to talking to everyone in Rose's room.

'Funny… This didn't happen before.'

'Time has changed,' Fukaku's small voice told them. Rose looked to him

'Well, if this hasn't happened before, then I guess it has changed.' Rose said, without sarcasm

This nearly made her mother faint with shock

'What?' Rose asked her, completely confused as to why her mother looked as if she was thinking on fainting.

Her mother shook her head

Everyone else frowned. Not getting what was going on

'Um… Uzumaki Sakura…?'

She turned to Fukaku, who has his frightened look back. This made her frown

'Can I… sleep…?'

Rose got up from her bed, went over to him, got held of his wrist, and walked him over to them bed

'Here.'

She let go of his wrist and walked to the door

Everyone stared at her

She then looked over her shoulder

'I'm gonna get something to drink.' With that, she left with her hand in the air, in a signal goodbye.

Everyone blinked

'Where has the Uzumaki Rose that I know gone?' Future-Sakura asked blankly

Fukaku looked a lot more scared

'Should… I use her bed, Uzumaki Sakura?'

'Well… I think she wants you too… Otherwise… she wouldn't have done that…'

Fukaku nodded slowly then got into the bed and fell asleep

--

'Now I'm just completely confused into what happened.' Both Sakura and Naruto said after a while

Future-Sakura frowned to the door, then looked to Naruto

'I think you better go find her. I know what happens when people ask her things that she doesn't like discussing.'

Naruto nodded and left to find Rose.

The nearest café was outside. Therefore, Naruto went to that first.

She wasn't there

He went up to the tender and asked if he had seen a girl with pink hair. He shook his head.

She didn't come this way.

The way she left, made him think that she needed a place to think.

Therefore, he went to the first place where he thought she might be.

He found her there, under a tree. When he walked near her, she didn't even notice, not even when he sat down beside her. Naruto followed her gaze; it was fixed on a sakura-tree, which was moving its branches in the wind slightly

'Rose.'

She jumped a mile and her head snapped to him

'Damsel in distress!'

'Sorry.'

Rose sighed. 'It's okay, I should have been paying attention, and everyone here doesn't look as if they want to kill me. They're just passing me by, not doing anything.'

'Nice feeling, isn't it?'

Rose nodded

'So what do you need to think about?'

'Hmm…' Rose frowned. 'I guess… it would be Uchiha Fukaku.'

'Just don't say Uchiha here, and you'll be okay.'

'Oh… why?'

'Everyone loves Sasuke, even though he's been gone two or so years.'

'Oh…'

'So what do you need to think about Fukaku for?'

'I don't know… I used to hate him… now I don't know what to feel towards him…'

Naruto frowned; Rose looked towards him

'I used to hate him, and his father, because of what they did…'

'So you hate them because of what they did?'

'Well his father was on his side…'

Naruto looked to the pink trees. 'You don't know the full story behind Fukaku's father do you?'

Rose looked as if she was confused

'Why he left Konoha?'

Rose shook her head, and looked willingly enough to understand

'He left Konoha, to beat his older brother. And to do that he needed _his_ power…'

'Oh…'

Naruto turned to Rose

'Can you remember if he was there, when the attack came?'

Rose shook her head

'He was already… in the village…' By her voice, you could tell she was trying to remember what she could hardly recall

'I was five at the time. Fukaku's the same age as me… A few months younger, granted. We're in the same class…'

'So…?'

'He was back in Konoha… when he attacked…'

'Why did he want to attack for…? Can you remember?'

'…. He wanted Fukaku's father back…' She was fully frowning now; it looked as if it hurt her

'Okay. I'll ask your mother the rest.'

Rose nodded still frowning hard. 'Then why did I hate them both…? Was it his fault that Fukaku doesn't have a mum…?'

'I don't know…' he saw that she was still frowning. 'Rose, look at the trees.'

She did, 'why'm I looking at trees?'

'Just do it.' Rose nodded. 'Let your thoughts go, like how the branches go in the wind.'

'…I don't understand…'

'Well, look at the branches… What do you notice about them…?'

'They're moving?'

'Backwards and forwards, right…?'

Rose nodded, but still didn't understand

'You see, every branch, you could think like is one of your troubles, it can be swayed away for awhile, but it's going to come back to you,'

'Maybe when I'm older?'

'Maybe when you're older, yes,'

Rose looked as if she understood him

'You see, I might not be able to answer your questions now, but maybe in the future… maybe I can.'

Rose nodded, and then Naruto got up

'C'mon, lets go back, you're mother will kill me when she finds out you've left the hospital.'

Rose nodded again and laughed then got up and walked with Naruto back to the hospital.

'It's hard to think that a war is coming, huh?' Rose asked Naruto on the way back. Naruto nodded

'I guess we gotta prepare, huh, Rose?'

Rose nodded, then smiled

'This time will be different, this time, we won't lose you.'

Naruto smiled to her, then ruffled her hair, to which Rose wasn't expecting him to do, yelped in fright, then stopped when she heard him laugh

'That's not fair!'

He then started to run, with her going after him, they were both laughing.


	9. Final Stance

Chapter 9 – Final Stance

Rose groaned as she walked, that was the only thing that had been doing for the past five minutes

'If you do that ONE more time—' her mother warned.

She was tempted but Naruto gave her a look, so she didn't

Fukaku who hadn't the slightest clue where they were going, turned to Sakura

'Haruno Sakura?'

She blinked towards him, trying to get used to who he was, was still somewhat hard

'Uh… Yes…?'

'…Where are we going…?' He looked somewhat scared to ask

'Silly little time changer, we're looking for Orochimaru.'

Fukaku started to shiver, and looked even more scared

'That's… not… what I meant…'

Naruto looked to him

'What did you mean then…?'

'…Do you know where _he_ is…?'

'Yep,' Rose said, they all looked to her, 'he's right there.'

True enough. He WAS there.

'How'd…?'

'You don't wanna know.' Both Naruto and Rose said at the same time

Orochimaru laughed that laugh of his

'Jinchuuriki Kyuubi.'

Everyone glared at him. However, if looks could kill, he'd be seven feet under by the future-Uzumaki's

Then he sent snakes towards them, which they all dodged or sliced them up with kunai's

He laughed again

'Want your precious _Sasuke_-_kun_ back?'

'YOU CAN KEEP HIM!!' Rose's voice came and he was knocked down by what they soon saw how, by Rose who somehow got behind him and kicked him in the back of his head

She growled at the landed on the dirt floor

'Gonna get up?'

He did, smiling, which scared Rose out

'What you smiling 'bout?'

He disappeared

'No—'

As soon as she turned around, she saw out of the corner of her eye, everyone stop in his or her advances.

Rose turned around

'Where are you…?'

Then her eyes went round

'D—Naruto!'

Soon she found him; he was still, with a sword pressed to his neck

'Naruto!'

Then as if in slow motion, he fell to the floor

'_**No!!**_'

Rose was the first to him, she saw that the wound wasn't deep, but it could still kill

'…Dad…?'

Rose stared down at him.

He didn't even move

'…Dad…?' She asked whispering her voice broken '…wake up…'

She pushed lightly on his arm that was nearest to her

'You gotta get up…!'

She shook his arm harder

'…Wake up…'

'…Rose…?'

Rose breathed, and looked to his face, tears started to swell. 'Yes…?'

He tried to smile to her. 'Keep going….'

'…What?' Her voice was broken; a lone tear strolled down her cheek

'…..'

Her breath was shaky

'Dad…?' Her voice crooked '…wake up…'

Rose's tears strolled freely down her face

'….'

She stood up, her fists were closed, her tears stopped on her face, as if time stopped

She turned around and ran towards Orochimaru

'DAMN YOU!'

She hit him square first in the face with her first, as her fist swirled with red chakra

He got up cracking a grin

'DON'T FUDGING MOCK WITH ME!'

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that both Sakura's were by Naruto.

Where Fukaku was, was beyond her

'Uzumaki Rose…' A voice sad quietly behind her, her eyes travelled. 'I'm sorry. I didn't slow down time around him fast enough.'

She shook her head, then went for a slowed down Orochimaru

He whispered something to her, even though she didn't catch it.

She got out her kunai, the red chakra flowing into the mettle while she stabbed him, as the time barrier went back to normal. His eyes went wide

'How does if feel, Damsel in Distress?'

'…'

'Of course,' she twirled the kunai in harder, making the chakra fulled kunai pull deeper into the wound 'you** can't** feel!'

She moved her other hand and dealt another kunai into his back

'Uzumaki Rose…' Fukaku was behind her again

She whispered something to him, which sounded that is, was going to be painful towards Orochimaru

Fukaku nodded sternly, then got out from behind Rose, and lifted one of his kunai's

A strange force emitted towards it. Then he swung his arm behind him, then towards Orochimaru at full force, heading for his head. At the same time, Rose pulled both her two kunai's from him, and ran behind Fukaku, as she did, Fukaku noticed the tear drops shinning as she did, and tears started to roll down his checks.

By the time Fukaku's kunai reached Orochimaru, he was a pile of dust.

Fukaku fell to his hands and knees; Rose got beside him and hauled him up, then went back to the two Sakura's.

They both settled by Naruto, who was still, the same way when Rose had left him, five minutes before.

Fukaku looked from the lying Naruto to the grief stricken Sakura's

'…Uzumaki Sakura…?'

She turned to him; even the Sakura with the different last name looked up too

'….I'm… sorry… I couldn't stop the time fast enough…'

Sakura looked even more pained, has she grabbed him and pulled him towards herself

'Silly time changer….' She didn't know what to say after that

'…I guess… the past can't be changed…' Rose said quietly.

'…Sakura-chan…?'

They both looked down to see Naruto opening his eyes. Then a hugging Rose hid him from view of everyone else

'Don't do that! Damsel in distress! Don't ever do that again!' she told him into his shoulder

'Ow, ow—! Sorry, Rose… Sakura-chan's…'

Fukaku got up then went around the other side of Naruto, seeing as he was trying to get up

Naruto looked towards Rose

'I told you, he didn't like us dying.'

Rose giggled, and then nodded as she started to cry again

--

They were all standing up looking away from the setting sun, while Fukaku was gathering enough energy

Rose looked to her father

'I guess I can take back my statement.'

He looked to her and frowned

'Nee!' She started as one or two tears rolled down her face. 'The past can be changed!'

Naruto nodded as they, the people from the future slid away into the time changer's presence on the time, once again.

Sakura walked up to Naruto

'What did she say?'

'She said that the past can be changed.'

'Nothing is set, Naruto.'

Naruto looked towards Sakura, then nodded

'Nothing's set.'

'But I know one thing.'

'What's that, Sakura-chan?'

'I want to see Rose again.'

'Me too.'


	10. Luminance

Chapter 10 – Luminance

No one could believe it.

How those two got married was beyond anyone.

They were ALWAYS fighting.

Yet they got married? Had a child? What was wrong with that?!

Sasuke had come back a year or two after Orchimaru died; he was mugged by most of the girls.  
He too got married, granted that was a disappointment to many of the females, but they praised Kei for it.

Though no one could understand how they both married, when they hardly looked at each other. Rumour have it, Sasuke was drawn to her because she was one of those girls who didn't go nuts over him. They had a child, which Sakura had the honours of naming: _Fukaku_. Upon asking where she got the name, she just smiled secretively then ran back to where Naruto was.

However, that was a little under ten years ago.

'_**Uzumaki!!!**_'

Naruto thumped his head down on the unsuspected desk below. He heard that scream, even from the Hokage's tower.

The only reason for his last name was to be screamed out was for if Uzumaki Rose was getting bored. Which of course, with no training, and school break? It was bound to happen more often.

Naruto still had his head on the desk, when a ninja walked in. When Naruto looked up, he saw Rose, but what he didn't expect to see was who was standing _next_ to her

Naruto looked at the man questioningly, urging the man to tell his version of the story

'These kids were rechoosing the main road, Hokage-Sama!'

What had him stomped was that they both looked innocent as the next flower he came across, and also like ship planks, as if they had no idea what he was saying

Rose rounded on the man

'We DID NOT!'

Both the man and Naruto looked to her. Fukaku nodded in silence

'It wasn't you?'

Rose turned to her father and shook her head viscously

'Then why'd I hear your last name being called?'

'…We were in the wrong place at the right time…' Fukaku's small voice said

'Yeah! Yeah! We were walking, when this person crashed into us! We went like BOOM—!' She started to demonstrate this with her hands, apparently, her left hand was herself and Fukaku, while the other that was moving was the person who seemed, by her display ran into them.

'… We were then thrown into the nearby stall, the man was moving so fast, no one saw him. Only we being thrown into this stall, the man who owned it, called out Uzumaki Rose's name.'

Rose was nodding to say she knew what he was saying.

It wasn't like the little time changer to lie.

By the end of the discussion had both the man AND Naruto wishing they had left it all alone

'Hey. Why is Rose all like wanting to kill all people?'

'She and Fukaku got blamed for something, they didn't do.' Naruto answered not even looking up to his wife. His head had found a permanent place on his desk

'Huh? Odd.'

'Very.'

'I had to side with them, when does Uchiha Fukaku lie?'

Sakura blinked, not that Naruto saw

'Never?'

'Yep. He can't take lying. We've found it out the hard way, before hand, on a previous occasion.'

Sakura gave him a knowing look

'You've done your work for today?'

'Yep. My hands sore. My head's sore!'

'Is that because you banged it to many times?'

'Probably,'

'So you're coming home today?'

Naruto nodded as he got up, he noticed that Sakura looked a lot brighter then

'Where's Rose?'

'…Last I saw of here she was with Kei…'

'…That might not be a good thing…'

Both of them nodded and walked to the Uchiha's at a very fast pace.

Only to find that Rose wasn't there. Kei was asleep. Sasuke was somewhere, Fukaku looked as if he wanted to speed time up so he wouldn't be bored.

'_**Uzumaki!!!**_'

Both Sakura and Naruto sighed

'Found her.'

They ran to where the name had been called. To find Rose curled up with her hands over her head and a stall person looking very annoyed

Rose looked up, then jumped up

'I SWEAR it wasn't me!'

The man growled to her, she growled perfectly fox-like back

'So I just randomly was thrown into your stall on my own accord?!'

Naruto sighed. Sakura looked as if she had enough. Rose noticed them

'Dad! Dad! I SWEAR I didn't do it!'

Naruto groaned

'You so did you little—!'

Rose ducked behind her mother.

By an hour later, they had sorted out agreements. Rose had gotten of lightly, account of being-invisibly-pushed into said store, and therefore breaking said store.

They were home an hour, when they had dinner discussing "invisible-man" at that time Rose just happened to hear

'Damsel in distress! It WASN'T me!'

Naruto and Sakura blinked to their daughter, then looked to each other

'Since when did we say it was her fault?'

Both shrugged, and Rose stared, and then trudged back up the stairs to her room.

'Weirdos.'

Both of them laughed.

Naruto was bored. He hadn't been so bored in his LIFE! He really meant that. There was nothing to do, that day, he should be grateful. However, the desk was getting a dent where his head was at present time, really wasn't.  
It preferred paper, not Naruto's head on it.

He hadn't heard Rose being yelled at.

This normally happened at least once a day. Whether school was on or not

That scared him.

It wasn't til later he realised that she wouldn't leave the house, on the account of the "invisible-man!"

Sakura was sitting in her chair, which she had placed when he first became the Hokage

Then a loud explosion came, which had both heads not noticing

'Uzumaki Sakura! Uzumaki Naruto!'

They both knew that voice

They went running.

As soon as they ran out, the first thing they saw was the whole family of the Uchiha's. Both Kei and Fukaku bore the same expression, whether Sasuke bore his old look, the look, which said that he was thinking silently about something

'Uzumaki Sakura!' Fukaku's voice broke in under all the commotion, they both looked towards him, his face was pale, and looked even more scared then they had ever seen him

'Something's wrong with Uzumaki Rose!'

Both Sakura and Naruto exchanged glances, and then started to run, but stopped realising no one else was moving, besides them and the Uchiha's

'I… stopped them….'

Naruto nodded, then ran into the direction where he could feel dread and a high fraction of panic

They found her. She was unconscious, but what worried them more, was that everything around her was burning like in a large circle around her.

'Oh no…'

Naruto walked over to where Rose was lying. He hadn't realised that the Uchiha's had followed them, out of concern or being dragged with the concerned ones

Naruto leant down to where his daughter was, and placed a hand on her shoulder

'…Rose…? Can you hear me?'

Her eyes fluttered, that was when he noticed that the streaks were on her face

'Sakura…!'

Hearing her name, she rushed forward. As she did Naruto got up with Rose in his arms, she wasn't hurt, besides the burned mark across her cheek that looked as if it bleed, which was starting to heal anyway

'Fukaku…' Naruto had finally noticed them, he looked to him; his gaze was to Rose, filled with concern and confusion

'Can you change the time on the buildings?'

Fukaku nodded worriedly. As they stood there, the buildings around them were once as they were nothing was burning anymore.

As Naruto disappeared with Rose, Sakura turned to Fukaku, she had one more thing to ask him

'Could you wait five or so minutes, before relapsing the time on everyone back there?

Fukaku nodded more firmly, and then looked as if he was scared again. 'Uzumaki Sakura?'

She looked to him

'What's happening to Uzumaki Rose…?'

'Something that I can't tell you...'

He looked confused

'She'll tell you, when she wants to, whenever that might be, I don't know.'

Fukaku nodded.

With a quick nod to Kei and Sasuke, Sakura disappeared.

Kei looked to Sasuke

'Well that went well…'

'Sarcasm doesn't suite you, Kei.'

'I know, but I had to say something. Do you know what's wrong? You seem awfully quiet.'

'I know what it is.'

'Oh? What is it?'

'Like as Sakura said. Rose'll tell you when she wants to.'

'You're such a spoil sport.'

'If you say so.'

--

'Do you think anyone will know?'

'Apart from Sasuke…? …Probably not…'

'Thank Kami.'

'Hm… Well she's not going to wake for awhile, so lets get some sleep before she tears us apart with questions.' Naruto kissed her forehead then left Rose's room, with Sakura to shut the door, when she wanted to leave.

It was a day or two after what had happened

However, Rose didn't want to leave the house. That was until Sakura kicked her out.

She had no idea where to go, that WOULDN'T involve seeing people

She would walk this—

'Uzumaki Rose!'

Rose fell down in mid stride

'Gomen nasai, Uzumaki Rose!'

Rose sighed then got up brushing the dirt she got on her clothes, and then looked towards Fukaku who was trying to decide whether to smile to her.

'It's… okay… I think…'

Fukaku noticed that she looked a lot more nervous then she normally did, and looking around feverously to see if anyone was around. He somewhat pieced together why she was frightened

'They don't know what happened, I froze time around them.'

She froze and spun in his direction

'What?'

'What happened….I don't really know what happened… but everyone else… they don't know…'

'…Seriously…?'

Fukaku nodded frightened again

'Yay! Thank you.'

She hugged him, a lesson she learnt from her mother, was too confuse him.

She then laughed at his stunned face then ran a few steps then looked back to him

'C'mon… Damsel in distress…! You can keep up!'

Fukaku laughed quietly then gave chase to the girl

Naruto and Sakura watched them, as they ran through the streets; no one seemed to be bothered too much with them

'No one knows.'

Sakura turned to him and smiled

'And no one ever will.'

'Not at least in this time frame.'

- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -

_**(A/n: Well, last chapter of what I think everyone thinks of a disappointing fanfic. However, that was not what  
I wanted to talk about, you see around yesterday, I was reading lyrics to a Japanese song, and realised  
that **Fukaku'**s name was there, so I was like "Alight! Fukaku ACTUALLY means something!" so I looked it up, and  
was...reluctant to what his name actually meant, **Fukaku,** means either of these: **Failure, Defeat, Mistake, Blunder,  
negligence, depression or angle of dip.** Yes, I chose **Fukaku**'s name because I had heard it before, please, if any could enlighten  
me to where it is from, I'd be pleased. So, as you can see, I became worried about **Kei_**_'s name, so I searched her name  
to, and was horrified to say her name meant, _**_beheading, penalty, sentence, punishment, ten quadrillion (American), lean,  
incline, lord, state minister, plan, strong, system, lineage, group, thorn, whip, time, about, toward. _**_If there is a lesson here,  
it is to search the name you have made up, BEFORE using it....Rose couldn't mean anything....could it? -_-)_**

**_(a/n2: I'm not leaving on a depressed note, so if you liked stories like these, the whole someone comes from the  
future, has just landed in the Shippuuden era... Well...LOOK OUT, I have another (better) fanfic coming, if you're  
interested about seeing the the future being pulled into the past-type thingy, please check my profile  
for more detials! ^_^ It should be here soon.)  
_**


End file.
